Curiosity
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: There's nothing wrong with being curious. It's only natural, right? So it's normal to want to learn more about your brother after a little accident?
1. Chapter 1

_Alvin grumbled under his breath as he made his way up the stairs, stomping slightly on each step. Dave had sent him to his room to ask Simon for tutoring. The red clad was, of course, nearly failing his math class._

_He opened the door, adjusting his cap. "Si, Dave says that I-"_

_"Alvin! G-Get out!" Simon interrupted. Alvin's eyes darted towards his voice almost immediately, spotting his brother on the floor. His cheeks instantly flushed a dark shade of red. _

_Simon was lying on his back, his large sweater had been pulled up enough to expose his chest. A pair of light blue briefs were hanging loosely from Simon's left foot, and his hands were between his legs, covering his crotch. A nearly quiet buzzing could be heard, coming from the string of silver beads leading to Simon's tailhole. _

_Alvin found himself staring, only to tear away his gaze, looking away. "I'll... I'll come back later... You're busy..." He turned away, closing the door as he held his hand over his heart. "Never thought Simon would do that..." He said to himself._

* * *

Nighttime in the Seville home. The sound of peaceful slumber could be heard throughout the house, soft breathing coming from everyone.

Save for Alvin, who lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He fidgeted around, trying to get comfortable. Even though it happened a few days ago, he just couldn't shake the image of Simon being naked. He had seen him without clothes many times before, so why did it bother him now?

He rolled onto his side, glancing at Simon's bed. He just couldn't rest like this. He _had _to do something about it, and he had to do it now. Alvin peeked behind himself, making sure Theodore was fast asleep.

Staying as quiet as he could, Alvin tiptoed over to Simon's bed. Alvin shivered, his bottom half completely exposed to the room's cool air. He snuck beneath Simon's blanket, crawling towards his taller brother. His nose bumped against Simon's foot, making him look up.

Simon's foot had a clean, lavender-like scent, clearly having been washed recently. Alvin rubbed his nose against the sole of Simon's foot, sniffing in the smell as his hands caressed Simon's foot, rubbing it softly.

"What am I doin'..." Alvin muttered to himself, shaking his head. Was he really obsessing over Simon's _feet_ now? Alvin gave Simon's foot one last sniff, leading a trail of kisses up Simon's pajama covered leg. He reached Simon's crotch, blushing as he pulled down Simon's pants. He couldn't resist staring at what he saw.

Simon's member was already hard and free from its sheath, pulsing softly. "He must be havin' one of those wet dreams.." Alvin gulped, watching as a bead of precum rolled down Simon's length. "Here goes nothing." Alvin stuck his tongue out slowly, catching the pre onto the tip.

He licked it away, savoring the strange taste of sweetness. Simon stirred around a bit, a low grumbling sound coming from him. Alvin's heart raced as he licked and kissed Simon's hardened cock, enjoying the fleshy feel of it against his wet tongue. Simon let out another moan, giving a weak thrust of his hips.

_***~Alvin's POV~***_

I took his shaft into my mouth nervously until all six inches were in me. Simon moaned again, his cock pulsing gently against my tongue. I fought back the urge to stop, touching my tongue at the base of his member.

His pre dripped onto my tongue and I swallowed it greedily, hungry for more of the sweet stuff. My eyes fluttered closed as I started to suck on his length, rubbing my tongue along his hot meat. It throbbed, dripping more drops of pre onto my tongue.

My body shook with pleasure each time I swallowed the slick pre. Simon bucked his hips towards my face, moaning louder and louder. I could feel my cheeks burning with a blush, hoping no one would wake up.

_***~Normal POV~***_

Alvin pulled away, looking up at Simon. Surprisingly, Simon had managed to stay fast asleep, still snoring softly. Alvin laid on top of Simon, straddling his hips. Their cocks touched together, both lengths dripping small beads of pre.

Simon moved around again, this time rolling onto his side, making Alvin fall beside him. Alvin laid behind him, draping his arm over Simon's chest. He kissed the base of Simon's neck, gently pressing down with his front teeth in a playful bite. Simon's body tensed up from the love bite, a shiver going through the taller munk.

Alvin's eyes closed as he sighed through his nose, nipping Simon's shoulder softly. He rubbed his body against Simon's, his shaft slowly becoming erect as he did so. Alvin draped his arm over Simon, trailing his hand down Simon's body until his hand reached his crotch.

"Wow..." Alvin stared at Simon's erection, his body tingling with excitement. Alvin straddled Simon's hips, spreading his butt cheeks enough to expose his puckered tailhole. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to be penetrated. Slowly, Alvin took in Simon's length, groaning as his inner walls were stretched out.

Alvin reached the base a moment later, this time letting out a loud moan as the head of Simon's cock rubbed against a sensitive spot. He blushed and covered his mouth to stay quiet. His eyes widened with fear as Simon's eyes bolted open, clearly surprised to see Alvin on top of him and naked.

"What the... Alvin?! What the hell are you doing?!"


	2. (S)Experiment

"N-Now Simon, I can explain!"

"Alvin, get off of me."

Alvin sighed and pulled himself off of Simon, his head lowered down in shame. "Of all the things you've done... This has to be the most outrageous of them all!" Simon said, sitting up enough to cross his arms over his chest. "You know that I don't swing that way!"

I know... But I couldn't help myself..." Alvin mumbled, keeping his lowered gaze to Simon's crotch.

"Why would you even try something like that?" Simon pressed, glaring at Alvin. He grabbed his pillow and placed it between his legs. "And stop staring like that!"

Alvin covered Simon's mouth. "You're gonna wake up Theodore." He said. Simon moved his hand, letting out an annoyed sigh. "You can literally get any girl you want, so why would you want to do anything with me?" Simon asked.

"Because I don't want any girl!" Alvin suddenly shouted. His hands were balled up in fists, his head held low. his body trembled as he tried to hold back from crying. Alvin sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I know I can get girls easy... It's boring! That's not what I want! I'd go for Brittany, but she's too much like me!"

This time, Simon covered Alvin's mouth. "Look, Alvin. You can get a different girl if you feel that way." He said. Alvin shook his head, pulling Simon into a tight hug. "Girls are too easy..." He said with a shaky voice. "It's probably not right, but I want you... You keep me in check instead of urging me to do dumb things..." He confessed.

Simon let Alvin dry his eyes on his sleeve. "You're just confused, Alvin. You saw me doing something naughty and you think you love me more than you should." He said. Again, Alvin shook his head. "No... It just made me want you more." He replied. "I always wanted to be with you." Alvin raised his eyes, looking into Simon's. "But.. You don't want to be with me, do you?" He asked.

The taller munk fell into silence, his gaze locked with Alvin's. Simon peeked over at Theodore's bed. The young chipmunk remained asleep, snoring. "Look, Alvin. You're a good guy and all, but I don't even know how to- Mmph!"

He was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Alvin pulled from the kiss, rubbing his cheek on Simon's. "You're a scientist aren't you? Think of it as an experiment." Alvin insisted. Simon sighed again. "Alright Alvin. You win." He said.

Alvin immediately pressed his lips to Simon's neck, kissing the tender skin beneath his fur. His hand slipped beneath Simon's shirt, caressing his chest as he kissed around the love bite on Simon's neck. A moan escaped his lips as Alvin sat down in his lap.

"Mmm... I'll have to get you all hard again..." Alvin whispered in his ear, scooting his rear closer to Simon's flaccid member, grinding against him playfully. Simon gripped Alvin's hips, suppressing a moan as he felt himself harden against his brother's rump.

"Alvin... Use your mouth..." Simon panted, his cheeks darkening with a blush as he felt Alvin's lips brush against his own. He pulled Alvin into a nervous kiss, closing his eyes slowly.

The red clad broke the kiss not too long after, looking into Simon's eyes. He ran his hand along Simon's chest, smiling seductively at his younger brother. "Mmmm.. More mouth, eh Si?" He asked. Before Simon could answer, Alvin kissed the love bite on Simon's neck, sucking on the spot as he reached behind himself, stroking Simon's cock as it became fully erect, throbbing in his hold.

Simon moaned loudly, pleasure coursing theough his body as he held on to Alvin's head. Alvin removed Simon's glasses, giving him another light bite on the spot, making Simon tense up. "Don't... Don't tease, Alvin..." He moaned.

Alvin's tongue trailed up to Simon's ear, biting it softly as he changed his position, facing away from him. Alvin got on his hands and knees, peeking back at Simon as he wiggled his rear, exposing his twitching hole to him.

"Aaaalright then~. We'll just skip to the best part!" Alvin said, beaconing Simon closer.

Simon slowly got on top of Alvin, rubbing the head of his shaft against the welcoming warmth of Alvin's tailhole. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he began pushing himself inside. "Alvin... You're too tight..." Simon groaned nervously, trying to pull out. Alvin held Simon in place, staring into his eyes. "I fit it in me before, I'll do it again." He said.

"You're not gonna let me out of this, are you?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head in response. "Munk up and fuck me~" he teased, rolling over onto his back, holding his legs up by his knees. Simon sighed and got on his knees, sitting between Alvin's legs. He lifted Alvin's hips until his cock was positioned at his hole again, a bead of precum smearing off of Simon's tip and into Alvin.

"Aaaah... Just shove it in there~" Alvin encouraged, scooting himself closer to Simon's crotch. His eyes widened and he grunted as Simon suddenly pushed forward, burying his entire shaft in his ass.

The two of them moaned out loud as Alvin was penetrated, his hot anal walls gripping Simon's shaft hungrily, trying to get him deeper inside as he bit down on the blanket. Minutes dragged on as Simon started humping his elder brother, each one lasting what felt like a blissful eternity. Their shirts were lost during their seasion, not that either of them really cared.

_***~Simon's POV~***_

I can't believe I'm doing this. This can't be right. He shouldn't love me, but he does. And why can't I resist holding him like this? I grabbed his waist and pulled him into my lap, coming face to face with him as he rode on my shaft.

His eyes were half lidded, clear blue with an unmistakeable gleam of affection. He leaned into me again, kissing the sensitive spot on my neck. I moaned in his ear and returned the gesture, leaning a trail of soft, wet kisses up his neck.

Alvin's chest rubbed on mine as he arched his back. I guess I hit a soft spot because his moans quickly got louder. I took his cap off of him and held it to his mouth, muffling his moans. He bit into his cap, holding my shoulders as he bounced faster. His walls tightened up around me, making me nearly scream out in absolute ecstacy.

"S-Simon... I.. Aaah!" Alvin moaned, reaching down. He placed my hand on his pulsing cock, his other hand holding on to mine, his fingers laced with my own. He kissed me on the lips again, running his tongue along my front teeth.

I pulled out of him quickly, laying him down on his side. Truth be told, I'm actually getting into this... Somewhat. I raised his leg and pushed back inside his hole, keeping his leg against my chest with his knee rested on my shoulder.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Alvin moaned out Simon's name, constantly stroking his pulsing cock as his ass was ravaged. He arched his back, spueting warm precum onto his hand. "Ooohh Simoooon~ I-I'm close~" he panted, biting his lip.

Simon groaned and gripped his brother's shoulder, pushing in as far as he could. "J-Just do it..." He panted.

He picked up his pace, slamming hard into Alvin's prostate each time their hips met. Simon gave Alvin's ear a kiss as he held his hips in place, savoring Alvin's moans of satisfaction.

"I'm.. Gonna... Aaah!" Alvin grunted and tensed up, biting his lip as his eyes shut themselves tight. Simon gasped as he felt something hot and sticky splattering onto his lower stomach and chest, not bothering to look down. "On me... Shoot your cock milk on me~" Alvin panted as he was taken by the afterglow.

Simon pulled out yet again, stroking his shaft desperately. Alvin opened his mouth, ready to catch everything Simon would give to him. A minute passed before Simon came, albeit unannounced and unexpexted. Several sticky strands of warm cum splashed on Alvin's face, a moan eacaping their lips as Simon soon fell to Alvin's side, panting in exhaustion.

"I told you that you'd like it..." Alvin mumbled, resting his head on Simon's shoulder. Simon just rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad Theodore didn't see any of that..." He replied, looking over at Theo's bed for any signs of him being awake. He squinted, taking a closer look.

Surely those blankets weren't moving, right?

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Oookay readers! Hope you all liked this chapter! There's a poll for you guys on my profile, so make sure you cast your vote! KRS, Out!_**


End file.
